


Crushes.

by vampsvngs



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom! Chan, Crushes, Flustered Chan, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Slight Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, mentions of Minho, soft, top! brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: Chan had always had a crush on Brian.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Bang Chan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Crushes.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Chan has always had a big crush on his senior, Brian, a.k.a, Youngk, ever since their trainee days. After Brian debuted, it upset Chan a _bit_ because he wouldn’t see the older as much as he used to. It became harder to see him after Chan, himself, debuted. His feelings for the older died down some over the years but people could tell they were still there.

Recently, Chan had done a special vlive with a special guest, that person being Brian, of course. This caused all those feelings to resurface, but stronger this time.

Which leaves him, currently, staring at the message on his phone he got from the older, five minutes ago. It was a simple question and he doesn’t know  _ why  _ he’s having a hard time answering it.

_ brian hyung <3: hey, since we are both free, do you want to hangout tomorrow? :)) _

“Min?” Chan says as he looks up from his phone. The younger hums, signaling that Chan can continue. “How should I answer this?”

Minho sighs out and looks away from his phone to look at the older. “Just say something like, ‘that sounds fine!’” he replies.

“Hm.. okay.”

_ chan: that should be fine! see you tomorrow! :) _

Chan sends it and puts his phone down. Seconds later, it goes off and he checks it.

_ brian hyung <3: great, see you tomorrow!! _

  
  


  * ••



  
  


The two of them decided to meet up in one of the dance practice rooms. Both of them felt like it would be too noisy in the dorms. Chan opens up the door to see Brian already there, waiting for him. “Channie!” the older says, a wide smile on his face. Chan could already feel his ears burning up.

“Hi, hyung.” Chan says back and returns the smile. Brian gets up and pulls the younger into a hug. Chan hugs back tightly.

“I miss hanging out with you.” the older says. Chan could  _ hear  _ the poutines in his voice.

“I miss it too!” he says, pulling away from the hug.

“Let’s go sit!” Brian grabs Chan’s hand and drags him to the leather couch. The older pulls Chan down to sit. Brian then turns his gaze to Chan to only let a chuckle out seconds later.

“What’s so funny?” Chan questions, a small smile on his face.

“Your ears are so red. Why are you so flustered?” Brian teases some.

Chan could feel his ears getting hotter and he tries to hide them. “I-I—” he stutters.

Brian lets out another chuckle. “You’re so cute, Channie.” he coos.

“O-oh, thank you.” he says softly. He mentally curses at himself for stuttering.

“Of course, but are you going to tell why your ears are so red?” the older asks.

“Do I have to?” Chan whines.

“Please?” the older says, pouting just a little.

Chan hesitates at first. “Fine, I’ll tell you,” he starts. He notices how Brian smiles at him, making butterflies swarm in his stomach. “Well… this is a bit scary to say because of how closer we are, b-but, I really,  _ really _ like you, ever since I was fourteen.” The smile on Brian’s face grows.

“I like you too, Chan. Of course, not as long as you’ve liked me, but I do like you a lot.” he replies.

Chan looks up at the older man with widened eyes. “R-really?” he questions.

“Really.” Brian looks down at the younger males hand and goes to intertwine them. He looks back up, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please?” Chan whispers.

Brian doesn’t say anything, he pulls the younger closer, slowly connecting their lips. Chan melts into the kiss and leans into the older more, causing Brian to giggle into the kiss. This moment Cha has been waiting for, for  _ years _ , he couldn’t believe it was finally happening. As they continue to kiss, it becomes a little heated.

Brian pulls away some, causing Chan to whine out at this. “Get on my lap.” he commands softly. Chan hurries and does as he’s told. A small smirk forms on his face before he goes to kiss Chan again.

A small gasp leaves Chan’s lip when he feels Brian's hands slip under his shirt. Brian smiles into the kiss before pulling away again. “Is it okay if we go any further?” he asks, wanting to make sure Chan is completely okay with it. Chan only nods his head yes. “I need a verbal answer baby.” An amused smile forms on Brian’s face as Chan’s ears go red again.

“We can go further.” the younger whispers, his lips are in a small pout.

“Good,” Brian smiles, “also, your lips look so pretty like this. All swollen and a little red.” A high whine releases from Chan’s throat. “So cute.” Brian mutters, smiling fondly.

“Thank you.” Chan whispers softly.

“You know… I always wonder wouldn’t what those pretty lips would look like around me, but we can save that for another time.” Brian admits. Another whine leaves Chan’s throat and he tries to grind down on the other. “You’re so whiny.” the older teases and stops Chan from moving.

Chan pouts some more. “I need you,” he then whispers.

“Already so worked up? Never knew you could be this submissive.” the older says. Chan’s cheeks turn a shade of pink at the other males words.

“Please touch me,” the younger whines.

Brian smiles, “Okay baby.” Chan smiles widely at the other males respond. “Take off your pants for me.” he then commands.

Chan quickly gets up and takes his pants off. “And these?” he asks, playing with the hem of his boxers.

“Only if you want to darling.” Chan bites down on his lip as he slowly removes his boxers. “So cute,” Brian coos.

“Th-thank you.” Chan stutters out, his ears and cheeks darkening a shade.

The older pats his lap, “Sit down.” A smirk forms on Brian’s face as he notices Chan’s dick twitching at his command. “Like being told what to do?” he asks as Chan sits down, Brian places his hands on Chan’s sides.

“Mhm!” the younger hums out happily. Brian smiles at the younger males cuteness.

“Are you ready, baby?”

“I am!”

Brian trails one of his hands down Chan’s body, making cold chills run down the other’s spine. Slowly, Brian wraps his hand around Chan, his dick fitting perfectly in the elder's hand. A small gasp leaves Chan’s lips. Seconds later, Brian begins to jerk Chan off, going at a slow pace.

Sinful noises leave Chan’s plump lips and he moves his hands to grip onto the oldest shoulders. “You sound so pretty darling,” Brian complements, he speeds up his hand a little.

“A-ah!” Chan’s grip on Brian’s shoulders tighten. “Pl-please, I need you, please,  _ please _ !”

Brian chuckles, “Okay, love. I need to get a few things before we start, alright?”

A small whine comes out of Chan. He then mumbles out, “Okay.” He slips off the oldest lap so he can get up. Brian walks over to his bag, opens it, and grabs a condom and a small bottle of lube.

“Let’s take off all our clothes so we don’t get them all messy, okay?”

“Okay!”

Brian helps Chan take off his shirt, then he goes and takes off his own clothes. “How should we do this, hm? You could ride me  _ or  _ you could watch yourself in the mirror, being fucked?” The elder notices how Chan’s dick twitches at the second option. “Do you want to see yourself get fucked?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .”

“Then we’ll do that. Grab that chair and bend over for me baby.”

Chan lets out an excited noise and grabs the chair. He places it in front of the older then bends over it.

“Good boy.” Brian grabs the lube and opens it. He coats three of his fingers then closes the bottle. “Ready?” he asks, circling his finger around Chan’s hole.

“Please!” the younger gasps out.

Brian slowly thrust his finger in and goes at a steady pace. “Does it feel good?” the older questions, thrusting his finger faster.

“Yes!” Chan moans out. “M-more, please!”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Brian says, smiling some. He adds a second finger and thrusts his finger even faster. He makes sure to scissor his fingers, he loves the reaction he gets from the younger when he does so.

Seconds later Chan is moaning out, “Please, more!” Brian chuckles at the younger.

“Like feeling full, hm?” Brian questions as he adds a third finger. A high-pitched whine leaves Chan’s throat.

“I-I do!” the younger then sputters out. Brian moves his gaze to the mirror to see Chan’s eyes closed, making him stop his finger. “W-why you’d stop?” he whines out, looking back.

“I thought you wanted to watch yourself?” the older questions, raising an eyebrow.

Chan frowns a little, “I do.”

“Then why weren’t you?”

Chan’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry! Will keep my eyes open!”

Brian smiles, “Good boy.” He smiles more when he starts thrusting his fingers again and Chan  _ tries  _ to keep his eyes open to watch. “Look how pretty you are.” he coos. Chan blushes in response.

“I-I’m ready.” Chan gasps out.

“Okay, darling.” Brian slowly removes his fingers from Chan then grabs the condom. He has a strug with opening it at first but then he gets it. He rolls it onto his dick and grabs the lube and puts a little on the condom. “Ready Channie?”

“Mhm!”

The older man aligns himself up with Chan then slowly thrust him, making a soft moan leave Chan’s lips. Brian waits a few for Chan to adjust and to give him the okay. Once he does, Brian slowly pulls out until it’s just his tip in, then thrusts back in roughly.

“O-oh fuck!” Chan moans out, gripping onto the chair tightly and squeezes his eyes shut.

Brian does it again and says, “Keep watching yourself.”

“O-okay!” the younger says, moving his gaze to the mirror.

The older continues to pull out and thrust back in roughly, making sure to go faster with every thrust. Soon enough, groans and moans are leaving both their lips. Brian leans down and places small kisses on the younger males shoulders as his pace becomes faster.

Brian moves his gaze to the mirror again. His breath gets caught in his through at how  _ pretty  _ Chan looks all fucked out. He loves how Chan’s little tongue is hanging out, with drool running down his chin, and how he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “You’re so beautiful, darling.” Chan only moans in response, not being able to reply.

Chan’s moans become higher in pitch seconds later, Brian could tell he’s getting close. “Are you going to cum for me darling?” he coos.

“Y-yes, I am! Can I-I cum?”

“Of course.”

A loud moan escapes Chan’s lips as he releases on the chair, Brian slows down some for the younger. The way Chan clenches and unclenches around him as the younger comes down, has Brian spilling into the condom with a low groan.

“You did so well,” Brian says as he slowly pulls out of Chan a minute later. Chan only lazily smiles up at him. “Here, let me help you up.” Once he finishes, he quickly takes off the condom, ties it up, and throws it.

He then goes over to his bag, putting the lube back in it. Brian grabs a thing of wipes and walks back over to Chan. “This is going to have to do until we get you to the dorm.” he says, pulling out a couple of wipes. He wipes down Chan’s body, making sure not to miss anything. He cleans off the chair next. After he’s done, he helps Chan get dressed then he gets dressed himself.

“Thank you hyung, for taking care of me.” Chan whispers softly, looking up at the older fondly. Brian smiles at him and cups one of the younger males cheeks with his hand.

“No need to thank me, darling.” he says, softly rubbing his thumb on the other’s cheek.

“Kiss me?” Chan softly questions.

“Of course.” Brian says, chuckling.

He leans down and captures Chan’s lips in a soft, short kiss. Chan giggles into the kiss and pulls the elder closer. They pull away seconds later.

“Let’s get you to the dorm so we can properly wash you off.” Brian says.

“Can we cuddle afterwards?” Chan asks, giving the older puppy eye’s.

Brian smiles, “Of course we can.”

The elder then helps Chan up and out of the dance practice room. The two of them make their way to the Stray Kids dorm.


End file.
